Cianwood You Kindly?
Plot arc detailing Esen's introduction to the game amidst a destructive situation in Cianwood City. Synopsis Characters Involved Team Liberty * Silvermind * Jayron Aaron * Cyan Vero * Jennifer Lorn * Hex Yutry Team Rocket * Koga * Sabrina * Lt. Surge Other * Esen Windred Locations Involved * Cianwood City Results * Esen Windred introduced to Team Liberty * Koga, Sabrina, and Lt. Surge are subdued and sent to Team Rocket for treatment History AWOL At some point during the Rocket-Liberty War, Rocket Executive Tobias Elton had subjected numerous Gym Leaders and other trainers to mind control experiments, with the goal of creating subservient soldiers that he could use to overthrow the Shadow Admins. Among his subjects were the Gym Leaders Koga, Sabrina, and Lt. Surge, who had worked with Team Rocket in the past. Elton's efforts were successful, and he managed to place the three under his thrall, with no obvious, outward indication of what had happened to them. After Elton's death at the hands of Jackson Sang several months later, his psychic handle on his subjects began to collapse, resulting in a loss of control for Sabrina. At the same time, Team Galactic's collapse at the hands of Envy sent the world-wide psychic network into a massive state of disruption. These pieces combined into a mental break in Sabrina, which manifested in a psychic shock that sent herself, Koga, and Surge into a frenzy. At the time, they had been hiding out in Cianwood City, fearful for what might happen to them due to Elton's experiments. Their frenzy caused them to take to the streets, causing havoc with their Electivire, Exeggutor, and Toxicroak. Settling the Dispute Two Liberty agents, Jennifer Lorn and Hex Yutry, happened to be present at the time of the Gym Leaders' attack, and moved to handle the situation. Unfortunately, both were soon overwhelmed and injured, with Sabrina using her psychic powers to toss them into a wall. Having managed only to defeat some of their Pokémon, Jenny sent a distress signal to the Alamo before falling unconscious. Receiving this, Silvermind mobilized with Jayron Aaron and Cyan Vero to address the situation. As the Gym Leaders moved through the city, another trainer appeared. Using her Honchkrow, Gliscor, and Swoobat, she engaged in combat with Sabrina's Alakazam, Surge's Raichu, and Koga's Muk. Due to their frenzy, the Gym Leaders could not fight as effectively as they usually would have, allowing the new trainer to keep them at bay. In the midst of their battle, Silvermind arrived with her reinforcements, and each of the three Liberty agents engaged against a target. Silvermind ordered the woman to leave, which she refused to do, revealing herself as Esen Windred, the daughter of Ace. Stunned by this information, Silvermind and Esen began to argue--Silvermind uncertain of how to respond to coming face-to-face with the daughter of her enemy, and Esen resenting Team Liberty's role in her mother's death. Their argument was interrupted by an attack aimed at Silvermind from Surge's Manectric. She was saved by Esen pushing her out of the way, earning a burn on her shin in the process. The two reluctantly agreed to work together and sort out their differences later, after subduing their opponents. Aftermath After defeating the three Gym Leaders and knocking them unconscious, Team Liberty's forces began to treat the wounded. Team Rocket would later be summoned to pick up Sabrina, Surge, and Koga, in the hopes that Elton's research notes could be used to undo the brainwashing that had sent them into a frenzy in the first place. Jennifer Lorn and Hex Yutry were treated and transported to the Alamo; although injured, neither was critically wounded. Following contact with the Alamo to arrange for transport, Silvermind approached Esen, thanking her and inquiring into her plans. Esen revealed her intentions to go to Kalos, which were now postponed due to the extensive damage caused by the Gym Leaders. Seeing an opportunity, Silvermind offered to let Esen heal up and stay at the Alamo for a short time, as well as use Team Liberty's transportation to reach her destination. When Esen refused, Silvermind revealed that Ace was buried in Team Liberty's graveyard, and offered to let Esen visit her grave--as well as speak with Goldhawk, who had been the last person to see her alive. Esen agreed, unaware of Silvermind's underlying intentions to convince the Daughter of Ace to join Team Liberty. Category:Summary Category:Recap Category:Story Arcs